


Thunder

by Mrjeweler



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjeweler/pseuds/Mrjeweler
Summary: 哎呀，你发现我了呀。那你一定也是1202年还在搞敦刻尔克的苦命人吧（烟
Relationships: Alex & Tommy (Dunkirk), Collins/Peter Dawson (Dunkirk), Farrier/Shivering Soldier, Gibson/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然但是，是复制人au。大部分设定取自银翼杀手（1982多于2049），之所以不正式叫它银翼杀手au是因为它在科幻方面不硬核，在赛朋方面也不是太银翼，在银翼杀手方面更没有什么戏份，我不配x  
> ship和relationship都在tag里，Collins & Farrier极其明显却没有出现在tag的原因是我不敢打大热门tag啊哈哈哈哈哈哈（卑微）  
> 感谢放放从17年9月开始就听我唠叨这个谢谢谢谢（（（

汤米从梦里醒过来时，汗水已经浸透了睡衣，贴在身上。风从打开的窗户吹进来，吹得后背发凉，他打了个哆嗦，翻身将自己捂进被子里。

他看着窗外的天空，灰白的云压在窗棂上，空气中弥漫着雨前的潮湿。汤米看了一眼床头的钟，又对着天花板上的水渍盯了好一会，才慢吞吞地爬下床，从喉咙里滚出一声令人泄气的叹息，垂着头走进客厅。亚历克斯出门去了，桌上堆着沙拉酱、火腿片和吐司，他把它们放回冰箱，停顿了几秒，去接了一壶水烧着，一根头发戳进他的眼睛，他揉着右眼走进浴室，把刘海抹到头顶上，镜子映出被枕头印上半边褶皱的脸，他站了一会儿，伸手去开花洒。

水流敲打着他的后颈，汤米忽然不知道自己是不是该洗头，然后想起今晚亚历克斯叫他去看演出，才闭上眼，将脸埋进花洒喷出的水里。

淋水与泡水的感觉是不一样的。他想。

梦里的那个人与他都泡在水里，那个人隔着一层玻璃抚摸他的指尖，他们的手心贴在一起。汤姆看不清他的脸，只能看见他眼角有几滴眼泪融化在水中。

「汤米。」

那个人哭了，喊他的名字，隔着那层玻璃，汤米听不见他的声音。

「汤米。」

那个人猛地被拉远，他忍不住往前游。水忽然变得冰冷刺骨。

热水用完了。汤米一激灵，关掉花洒逃出浴室，换上干净衣物后将自己埋进被窝，蜷缩成一团。比梦境更遥远的景象在他脑海里如同鱼儿跃出水面，转瞬即逝。那场景让他有些害怕，又有些难过。

他在雷声中再次醒来，闪电不时照亮天空，亚历克斯一个小时前给他打了两个电话，他看了眼时间，聚餐早已结束，演出开始了。汤米赶紧爬起来穿好衣服，一口东西也来不及吃，便锁上门，披上雨衣，朝道森老爹的酒吧跑去。

街上的人比平常少了一半，汤米的脚下水花四溅，没人分心去骂他，他跑了几条街才放慢步子。透明的雨衣蒙上一层白色水雾，雨水拍打在雨衣上，汇成一股，顺着张开的下摆流下去，雷声在云层中翻滚。汤米喘匀了气，站在街口等红灯，闪电淹没在远处的楼宇间，雨势轰然变猛。他在原地踌躇了一下，正决定冲过马路，一辆车从面前疾驰而过，吓得他往后退了几步。

汽车发出尖利的刹车声，停在离他不远的地方，司机恼怒地从车上下来，大雨一瞬间浇透了他的头发，显得有些狼狈。

“你干什么？！这是绿灯！不要命了？！”

“对不起……我赶时间。”

汤米低下头，承受着司机愤怒的瞪视。司机见他毫发无损，回到驾驶位上，用力关上车门，发动引擎。

人行道还是红灯，汤米继续等着，那辆车却没有马上开走。汤米不好意思去看，只能凭余光感受到后坐有人探出头来盯着他。那目光持续了很久，直到红灯变成绿灯，他跑过斑马线，都还在那里。

雨水冲刷着汤米的雨衣，沿街的霓虹在上面爬出一片斑驳陆离的色彩，倒映出路人行色匆匆的身影。道路拐角有一家人头攒动的复古游戏厅，那是亚历克斯最喜欢去的地方。游戏厅有一台老古董，地球20世纪末期的型号，老板把里面的程序复制到一台现代仿制机上，汤米记不清游戏叫什么，空间乐园还是空间悖论之类的，亚历克斯最近沉迷其中，只要乐队没有安排，就跑来和老板较量。如果不是因为今晚演出，往店里扫一眼，准能看到亚历克斯顶着他标致的长发被一群青少年簇拥在中间。

说到演出，也不能说是什么正经演出了。他与亚历克斯认识十多年，比起内向的他，亚历克斯无论在哪里都如鱼得水，来下环省一年多就组起了自己的乐队。认识道森老爹后，他的酒吧变成乐队的据点，道森老爹懒得赶潮流，任由他们摆弄，小乐队竟逐渐有了些听众。这次便是亚历克斯第一次售票演出。

而他不小心迟到了。汤米赶到酒吧门口时正听见亚历克斯投入的歌声，那是他新写的一首曲子。他脱下雨衣，抖落上面的雨水，拉开门走进酒吧。吧台后的年轻人看见他，拨开人群走到他面前，在充斥整间酒吧的巨大乐声里喊到：“你终于来了！乔治在后台给你留了些吃的，快去吧！”

汤米点点头，经过舞台时朝亚历克斯挥了挥手，舞台上的青年看见他，两眼放出光彩，抱着麦克风在台上转了一圈。

汤米吃过晚饭，回到亚历克斯面前，明亮的歌声将他包围。他看着亚历克斯，像看着一颗闪耀的星星，像看着一团跳动的火焰，他已然忘记了来路上的瓢泼暴雨，忘记了湿冷的空气无孔不入地沁入他的骨髓，忘记了他沉在水里。

远处，闪电割破云层，雷声隆隆。


	2. Chapter 2

这场演出用亚历克斯的话来说，“不尽如人意”，因为他们“弹错了这个和弦、忘了那句歌词、还没有好好和观众互动”。汤米倒不是很在意，他只记得浪潮一般的掌声与欢呼，但过分谦虚对亚历克斯来讲实在是件不可多得的好事，他就不打算开口宽慰了。演出结束后彼得清了场子，只留下他们和乐队成员，人不多，气氛却火热得令人口干舌燥，汤米又往自己的杯子里倒了满满一杯酒，立刻被酒吧的小主人按住。

“你不能喝太多。”

“没关系。”他说，“最后一杯。”

“别喝啦，还记得上次柯林斯来的时候你把自己折腾成了什么样子吗？”亚历克斯把他的杯子抢过去一饮而尽，“最后一杯，我帮你喝了。”

汤米只能给自己倒点苏打水，然后托着腮趴在桌上。亚历克斯又举着一瓶啤酒晃到乐队的伙伴们中间，他们爆发出欢笑。那种热闹与汤米天然地不合，他把目光投向窗外，雷电不知什么时候停了，淅淅沥沥的雨水现在透出些粉色。普理斯之环的环境气候都与地球极其相似，大风与雷雨之后大概率的酸雨算是普通人所见最明显的区别。普理斯星最早由普林斯顿大学的普理斯夫人发现，是一颗矿产丰富的小型类地行星，数个世纪以前，第一批科学家与工人来到这里，在赤道宜居带建设起城市。到如今，生命的足迹从赤道上的一个点扩散到整条赤道，神赐之泪成为神赐之戒，最初城市的划分方式却一直沿用下来，从纪念碑开始划分为上环省与下环省。下环省许多地方的酸雨处理系统自从老化过期以后就再没派上过用场，虽然偶尔淋几回没什么问题，但仍然没有人乐意在雨水变红后还停留在室外。

乔治注意到汤米的目光，探头向外看了一眼，开口道：“过会我开车送你们回去吧。”

“没关系，一路上都有躲雨的地方。”

“这么大的雨，反正我顺路。”

汤米还想拒绝，彼得凑过来，用下巴指指酣战中的亚历克斯。

“他蹦了一晚上，让他休息休息。”

他不好再推脱，便答应下来。

过了一段时间，亚历克斯送走玩闹尽兴的伙伴们，回到他们中间。

“谢谢……你们容忍我……这么久。”他晕乎乎地瘫在椅子上，吐词含混不清，然后抓着彼得的手臂晃了晃，“柯林斯他们……是不是——快回来了？”

“下周五。一号。”彼得说得很快，但依旧没有逃过大家的耳朵。

“第二天不是柯林斯先生的生日吗？”乔治问道。

“哈！给柯、林斯——办个派对！”亚历克斯高声叫起来，“哈哈……从来没有遇上……他生日——我们、嗝……给他个惊喜！”

“你话都快说不顺畅了，还准备什么。”彼得向乔治使了个眼色，一边说，一边同汤米一道将越发软成一滩烂泥的亚历克斯架起来，两人左右开弓，连拖带拽地扛着他向酒吧后门走去。乔治很快就开着车过来，窗沿的挡雨屏伸展开，汤米钻进车子，把亚历克斯拉上座位。雨势丝毫不见小，将车窗冲刷成一片模糊，虽然凌晨的大街不见几个人影，乔治还是决定将车速放慢。车缓缓驶出街道，彼得消失在后视镜里，乔治的目光落在后座的两个人身上，亚历克斯紧闭双眼，靠在汤米的肩膀上嘟哝着什么，汤米则被他的满身酒气熏得皱起眉头。乔治轻轻“喔”了声，打开空气循环系统，后面传来如释重负的长叹。

“亚历克斯怎么样了？”

汤米看了眼挂在他脖子上开始嘤嘤叫唤的亚历克斯，抬起头：“还能出声，至少不会吐在这里。我可不想在这种天气处理那些东西。”

“要是这里的酸雨系统和上环一样就好了。”乔治感叹道，向窗外看了一眼，指着人行道：“你看，那准是个初来乍到的外地人。连雨靴都不穿。”

汤米顺着乔治手指的方向，看到马路边站着一个四处张望的年轻男人，单薄的雨伞并不能为他遮挡太多雨水，裤脚和手臂已经湿透了。果然是个典型的外地人。汤米摇了摇头，想要把视线移开，却发现自己怎么也不能把目光收回来。车越开越近，他盯着那个男人，逐渐看清了他黑色的卷发与明亮而羞怯的大眼睛，忽然感到莫名的熟悉，却无法到达记忆更深处。车子飞快地从那个人身边略过，汤米急忙坐直身体向后看，手不自觉地按在车窗上。

“嗷呜！”

“乔治！”

亚历克斯和汤米的声音同时响起，乔治本能地踩下刹车，接着换来亚历克斯又一声吃痛的叫唤。

那个人的身影被雨水的痕迹划成无数块，就像脑子里无数割裂开的碎片。梦里落泪的眼睛一闪而过，他焦躁地闭上眼，大脑没有放过他，他看见一双挣扎的手；一片带着温度的漆黑，微弱的蓝色光线不知从哪里漫进来，映出那双眼里的宁静与风暴；宇宙，无尽幽暗，光芒万丈的孤星——

“汤米！”

乔治的声音将他拽回现实，亚历克斯挨过两次撞击后似乎清醒了几分，同样担忧地看着他。汤米回过头，目光在车里游移，看到自己的雨衣，伸手拿起来，望着乔治。

“我想把雨衣给他。”

他的声音在颤抖，可他控制不住。

“好……”乔治被汤米的反应吓住了，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”

“你看起来可不像……”乔治还想说下去，却被亚历克斯用眼神阻止，他只得重新发动引擎，将车倒回那个外地人面前。

挡雨屏缓缓伸展，车窗降下，汤米却不敢抬头。他紧紧攥着雨衣，视线钉在自己的膝盖上不敢向外挪动一寸，时间仿佛在他身边静止，而他不知道该不该让它重新流动起来，平日无聊而平稳的生活忽然开始值得他留恋。他正站在悬崖边缘，半只脚悬在空中，只要再用上一点力就会坠入充满诱惑的深渊。

“嘿！”

亚历克斯见他一动不动，一把夺下他手中的雨衣递出去。汤米惊恐地看着亚历克斯，对方满脸无所谓，还做出一个“你有什么毛病”的口型。眼看那个人蹲下想要接过雨衣，汤米来不及辩解，仓皇地侧过身，把脸藏进两人之间的阴影。

“嘿。”亚历克斯看着陌生人有些震惊的脸，露出一个和善的笑容，晃了晃手中的雨衣：“我想你需要这个。”

陌生人还是很震惊，亚历克斯用汤米的腿撑住自己，把手向外送：“别担心，只是想帮忙。”

陌生人仿佛才回过神，接过他手中的雨衣，说了句什么。

“什么？”亚历克斯又往前凑了一点，还是没听懂。

“他说谢谢。”汤米小声说。

“噢，不客气！”亚历克斯笑道，“这里雷雨天太长的话会下酸雨，记得再去买双雨靴。外乡人。”

车子重新驶向两人的住处，亚历克斯的眼神变得有些低沉，却不敌酒后的困倦，很快便合上了。汤米还是坐在那一动不动，眼前像有无数画面又像空无一物，他不知道自己做了什么，不知道自己为什么会这样，窗外的雨水漫进车里将他包围，他拼命往上游，头顶突然出现一道光，有人为他打开出口，可他不知道在那里的是天使还是恶魔。

时间没有给他思考的机会。车停在公寓楼前，他凭借本能和乔治一起将亚历克斯搬进家里再推到床上。男孩离开前反复确认他能不能独自待着，他只是一个劲地点头，然后关上门。忘在厨房的水已经凉透了，汤米想倒些来喝，却因为双手颤抖，只倒了半杯便不得不停下来。他无力地靠在餐桌上，捂住脸，直到窗外雨声渐歇，脑袋变得昏沉无比，才跌跌撞撞地回到房间，栽进枕头。


	3. Chapter 3

彼得目送载着三个朋友的汽车消失在道路拐角，回到酒吧里，收拾干净几桌狼藉，在吧台预约好第二天的清洁服务，锁上店门，从一旁的消防楼梯走上三楼，回到家中。

他蹑手蹑脚地打开门，走过狭窄的玄关，餐柜上亮着一盏灯，旁边有一杯温热的红茶，已经在保温垫上放了两个小时，喝下一口，清香与热流冲散聚会的浓烈酒气，也冲散雨夜的寒意。他走到父亲的卧室门外，听到屋里传出平静而舒缓的鼾声，才轻轻拉开浴室门，去洗掉一身疲倦。

雨还下着。彼得擦干头发回到自己的房间，抓起床尾的针织毯子披在身上，抱着茶杯走到窗边。城市绚烂的霓虹点亮寂静的黑夜，彼得望向喧闹的尽头，属于他的星星藏在重重云层之后，在宇宙中熠熠生辉。

他的星星，他骄傲却恭谦的良友。彼得轻柔地叹了口气，从茶杯中升起的白雾被气流扰乱，如同他的心绪。杰克·柯林斯，下环空间港第二优秀的战士，深空中自由翱翔的骄子，他的勇者。他们两年前在下环港相识，那时彼得还在医科学院上二年级，急救课帮了他大忙。心肺复苏让他出了一身汗，训练室明亮的顶灯像太阳一般炽热。他跪在地上粗重地喘着气，被他从死亡边缘拽回来的金发男子睁开眼，迷茫地看着他，然后咧开嘴笑了，虚弱而愉快地说：“下午好。”

彼得将红茶一饮而尽，杯底磕在棉桌布上，发出沉闷的响声。他拉上窗帘，打开安装在床边的相册，从个人收藏中选出一组。全息投影颗粒荧荧落在房间中央，上面是一对夫妇与两个男孩，男人穿着货运公司的深灰舰长套装，女人则是下环港标志性的黄绿条纹制服。他们身后是一艘安塔尔型货船，船身写着“月光石”三个字。他翻到下一张，两个男孩长大了一些，女人不见了，男人脱下舰长套装，换成稀松平常的黑色毛衣，“月光石”也从货船名变为一家酒吧的招牌。

简。彼得默念着母亲的名字，将照片左滑，全息投影颗粒重新摇曳四散、组合排列。站在彼得面前的是一对兄弟，高个的戴一顶帽子，穿着崭新而笔挺的蓝灰色外套与长裤，浅蓝色衬衫上打着工整的黑领带；被他搂在臂弯里的弟弟则穿着中学的白衬衫与过膝背带裤，条纹领带松松垮垮地吊在脖子上。背景是晴朗的蓝天、停机坪、一艘小型穿梭机，限载量五十人，每三个月从地面出发，送休假的外层空间警察们返回下环港。彼得抚摩着哥哥紧紧扣在自己肩膀上的手，再看了一眼自己歪七倒八的领带，第无数次悔恨又席卷而来——他如果知道那是兄弟俩最后一次合影，一定会把校服穿整齐，一定会告诉詹姆斯穿着外层空间警服的他是世界上最帅的男人。

他快速滑向下一张照片，那是一份编辑过的毕业照，黄色圆圈框出第三排左侧和第五排中间的两个人。其中一个是詹姆斯，另一个同样有着金发与蓝眼睛，编辑者在旁边添上了一颗星星与张扬的感叹号——柯林斯一直是一个认真而不乏幽默的人。彼得的目光在两人之间不停地游走，他的哥哥自信而英武，柯林斯举止间总含着一丝温和；他的哥哥精瘦，柯林斯的身材更加匀称，彼得认为他更适合坐在舰桥驾驶宪法级星舰，执行深空探索一类的任务，而不是在范艾伦辐射带以内开巡逻飞行器。他们都有着金发蓝眼，但那样不同。

窗外的雨停了，路面变成清扫机器人的领域，不出两个小时，外边连一滴酸雨的痕迹都不会留下。手机屏幕亮起，发件人一栏是“柯林斯先生”，彼得趴在床上，点开聊天界面，收到一张清扫机器人的空间定位照片——下环港作为空间站，内部设置城市定位系统中心，包含在外层空间警察的巡逻范围以内。

[图片]

「雨停了！晚安。」

「这是可以发给我的吗？」

「这和你们街口信息屏上的是同一份，别担心。」

「先生，还好上面没有我家，不然我可以起诉你跟踪狂。」

「是吗？对不起，我不是想冒犯。你怎么还没休息？」

「亚历克斯的演出。」

「对！我忘记了。」

「真遗憾，要是演出在下周，我还能赶上。」

亚历克斯下周要给你惊喜。彼得差点把这句话发出去。

「生日快乐，柯林斯先生。」

「这么早？谢谢你，彼得。我可以问你一个问题吗？」

……什么问题？

「当然可以，你想问什么？」

「下周我可以去月光石过生日吗？」

彼得犹豫了。上个季度，就为了避免与柯林斯见面，他借口加班在医院住了整整两周，柯林斯回港的时候他头一次没去送。这次他想不到更好的理由——说自己出门旅游，然后去乔治的公寓住上半个月？那不是更奇怪吗？

彼得在聊天框里打字又删掉，打字又删掉，直到柯林斯发来他文件堆积成山的办公室，以及一句「巡逻结束。我得下线了，晚安。」

「晚安。」

他装作自己被什么事耽搁了很久才回复，蒙头埋进被子里。嘴里残留的红茶味提醒他起来漱口，彼得郁闷地支起身体，下床时碰到了还没有关掉的相册。待他回来时，房间中央的投影变成一张角度奇特的照片，镜头躲在桌面后，照片下三分之一部分全是布满岁月痕迹的胡桃色木材，穿过几只手臂，左上角是柯林斯和他的表哥法瑞尔——法瑞尔因为大幅度动作已经身影模糊，除了拍摄者没有人猜得出是谁，但柯林斯的笑容在酒吧灯光下异常耀眼。彼得记得那是他们一年一度的水手日，酒吧向所有星舰船员半价开放，父亲则会邀请曾经的同事们一同聚会。装潢成船舱的空间内塞满一整兜地球风情的古老船歌与酒馆民谣，苏格兰的风笛、爱尔兰的锡哨与西班牙的吉他，朗姆、威士忌与红酒是一整夜的女王。从地球移民来的柯林斯和法瑞尔兴奋得要命，他们在舞台上跳高地舞蹈，唱三个穷水手、玛姬·劳德与唐郡之星，醉醺醺的柯林斯甚至用力在他脸上亲了一口。

伊甸的苹果，潘多拉的魔盒。懵懂的情愫可以在一夜之间变成汹涌的海潮，正如战争在一颗子弹后打响，恒星在一次坍缩后爆发。爱情是热情洋溢的抛散、是势均力敌的角逐，是一朵鲜艳的花衬另一朵，是一个痛苦的人吻另一个！它让城墙为泪水倾倒，让毒药与利剑甘美如泉，让怀疑论者也信仰天使。永远青春的灵魂与赤忱的心！仿佛那个亲吻就是所有纠结的源头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自月光石吧台服务员的水手之夜精选集：
> 
> 《Here’s a Health to the Company》  
> 《We Be Three Poor Mariners》  
> 《Spanish Ladies》  
> 《The Nightingale》  
> 《Maggie Lauder》  
> 《Star of the County Down》  
> 《Leave Her Johnny》


	4. Chapter 4

汤米梦见一片沙滩。

他又梦见这片沙滩。天色浓重而邃远，深灰的云盘踞在地平线上，破碎的月亮从低空升起，潮湿咸涩的海风把灰白的泡沫堆上岸。

他赤着脚走在浪花边缘， 海水在凉意里浸透了， 钻进他的趾缝又溜走，细软的湿沙托着他的脚底，像小猫轻柔的啃咬。他望向来处，脚印被潮水吞没， 离岸不远的礁石上有一条美人鱼，背向他侧坐着。月光照在他的鳞片上，细碎的光芒带些蓝色，随着鱼尾惬意的摆动明明灭灭，像海面 粼粼的波光 。

他的身后传来声响，汤米回过头，看见两个沉默不语的士兵跪在沙滩上， 他们穿着古老的绿色军装，也许是几个世纪前的款式 。他们对视着，然后向前倾身，将额头贴在一起。

他又转过头去看那人鱼，人鱼弓起身体，口中吐出一粒金色的光点，悬浮、跳动，在他的掌心闪烁。薄雾笼罩，美妙而缥缈的歌声洒满月下的海滩；白沙，飞鸟，悠远的啼吟像引擎低声轰鸣。狂风骤起，大海变成黑色，潮水猛地将他淹没。汤米奋力上游，浮出水面，人鱼不见了，他仓皇地寻找，钢铁的呻吟叫他回头，一艘小艇距他十数米远，痛苦地沉没。他的人鱼去哪儿了？

汤米醒了，只是闭着眼。这梦境是位三年的老友，他见过太多次这片海滩、这轮明月、这艘破船。起初他感到恐惧，后来才逐渐意识到，这多梦的三年，这是为数不多能为他带来宁静与安和的梦境。他既亲历，也旁观，一遍又一遍，甚至能在睡梦中记住人鱼的歌声，但始终不知道那绮丽生物在海水淹没一切后去了哪里。

厨房里的响动惊起了他，日头高照。汤米走近厨房，是忙东忙西的亚历克斯——真是奇景！他躲在门边，偷偷拍下一张照片，发给彼得和乔治。

“早安。”

“是午安，瞌睡虫。”亚历克斯把酱汁倒进锅里，再加了些调料，“我得马上出门，面在盘子里，等酱汁烧好淋上去就行。”

“你确定是有事需要出门，而不是为了证明我被毒死的时候你不在场？”汤米挑起几根面条，用审视的目光仔细端详。

“嘿！”亚历克斯举起手中的勺子抗议，“这可是彼得教我的做法！”

“我百分百信任彼得，不过很怀疑你的能力。”

亚历克斯用力哼了一声，无视汤米的窃笑，手指勾起沙发上的吉他包背在身后，刚走到门口，又冲回房间拿乐谱，汤米从厨房伸出半个头，问他们乐队是不是全年无休的榨汁机。

“……不，该说你是那个不要命的水果，偏要挤进刀片里，强迫榨汁机劳动。”

“不是乐队，是柯林斯。”亚历克斯把写着歌词的一面冲他晃了晃，“我说过要给他惊喜的。”

“你觉得彼得会叫柯林斯去月光石吗？”

“怎么不会？他们关系那么好。”

“有时候，这就是问题所在。”

“什么问题？”亚历克斯听得云里雾里，但兴致不减：“这也没什么，如果他不来，我就去找他，让他做我的包场观众。”

汤米白了一眼亚历克斯，伸手将炉灶调成小火。酱汁咕嘟咕嘟地沸腾起来，厨房里飘散着浓香，亚历克斯眼睛一亮，振臂欢呼——他从来不是一个会做饭的人，但亲爱的彼得拯救了他！

“行了，快走吧，等我吃下你就来不及跑了。”

汤米不顾亚历克斯的挣扎，用力将他推出门，然后去照看酱汁锅。锅里的东西闻起来没有一点怪味，颜色也很漂亮，汤米认可地点点头——彼得的傻瓜菜谱名副其实，连亚历克斯都轻而易举地拿下。他装好盘，给菜谱的主人送去高清无修照片，彼得看上去高兴极了，发来一连串感叹号。

「亚历克斯终于舍得动手了？快尝尝！」

「味道不错，就是面有点硬。」

「一会我拿点家里的面给你们，超市买的煮上二十分钟也难以下咽。」

「谢谢。我该什么时候到你家？」

「乔治晚上十一点的航班，但八点就得坐穿梭机去上环港，晚饭大概要提前到五点了。」

「好。」

汤米在雷雨后的阳光、靠枕与电子书中度过了一个无所事事的下午，等待时针慢慢推向五点。到达彼得家里时，亚历克斯已经摸清楚他要弹的曲子——柯林斯最爱的一首地球民谣，与亚历克斯乐队的风格大相径庭，不过又有什么关系呢？月光石酒吧与他们的气质也并不相称。乔治靠在墙边，不停抚摩着行李箱拉杆，汤米看见他已经把操作服穿在外套里，白色立领上绣着三条红色竖线与一枚星盾，标志着他在下环省机械学院三年的学习经历与“雷德利机械师”的殊荣。待到晚饭时间，道森先生从厨房里端出最后一道菜，彼得为乔治以外的所有人倒上啤酒，再给登上星际航班前不能碰酒精的男孩盛上一杯香气四溢的暖茶。道森先生站在年轻人们中间，举起酒杯。

“敬我们最可爱的伙伴，机械学院每届评选十名的雷德利机械师，也是多年的挚友，乔治·米尔斯先生！祝愿他在三天后的‘宪法级一号’船员选拔中脱颖而出。”

乔治的脸涨得通红，显得羞涩又紧张，彼得用力拍拍他的后背，让他放松些。亚历克斯揽过他的肩膀，杯子与杯子碰撞出清脆的响声。

“除非——星舰指挥部有眼无珠得不可救药、地域歧视得万劫不复，”亚历克斯高声说，又连着碰了好几次乔治的杯子，“否则没有人会拒绝一个雷德利机械师！”

“别这么绝对，星舰轮机室又是另一番领域了。”

“你总是这么谦虚，该把你和亚历克斯中和一下。”汤米在一旁说，“祝你成功。”

“祝你成功。”

晚饭结束后，道森先生开车送乔治去下环港。彼得、汤米和亚历克斯挤在后座，亚历克斯滔滔不绝地说下周是月光石绝好的日子，乔治会带回一份聘用书，而阔别已久的朋友会带回一个生日派对；彼得一脸惊讶，表示自己还没来得及把这个消息告诉他们之中任何一个人，接着说，比起柯林斯主动提出要到月光石过生日，还是亚历克斯竟然记得要给柯林斯惊喜更让他不可思议。

“你答应了吗？”

“当然。当然答应了。……他说当天就带着法瑞尔先生一起来。”

“感觉有点奇怪。”汤米说，对上彼得疑问的目光，“不知道，也许是上季度你没回来，还没去送他，让我总以为你们在闹别扭。”

“我说过了，那半个月有好几台很重大的手术，医生累，我们更累。哪还有心思闹别扭。”彼得叹了口气，双手抱在胸前。

“上次柯林斯先生连着来了好几天。”乔治回想起柯林斯一个人坐在吧台和道森先生谈天说地的样子，“我第一次见到一个帅哥，大晚上的不跟美女喝酒，反而找酒吧老板聊天。”

亚历克斯爆发出狂笑，拥挤的后座不够他伸展，只能弓成一个难受的姿势：“天哪……哈哈……柯林斯原来是这种怕生的人吗哈哈哈哈……”

“他不怕生。”彼得认真地说，“我在冬令营的时候，他是所有警察里和我们关系最好的。他只是不擅长跟陌生人相处，还记得法瑞尔先生的话吗？他从小就这样。”

“哈哈……小老板，法瑞尔说话的时候我们可不太清醒。”

“只有你不太清醒。”汤米推开亚历克斯横在胸前的手臂，“他们一家人都是地球移民，跟道森先生当然有共同语言。”

亚历克斯仍旧笑个没完，直到一行人到达港口广场才渐渐停下来。他们在入口外相互拥抱道别，乔治看见几个机械学院的同学，他们之中也有一个雷德利机械师，便叫住他们，一同进入港口。伙伴们的身影消失在大厅来来往往的旅行者后，也消失在身后的下环港。站在上环港金碧辉煌的穹顶之下，乔治握紧拳头，看着停在机场中的运输舰，星舰指挥部标志性的黑、白、红三色涂装像一身上好的战袍。他相信——尽管有些胆怯——但他已经准备好了。


	5. Chapter 5

人们总说下环省才是神赐之戒真正的风貌，每一个来此停留的人都应该去下环省转上一圈。那里有最古老的机械留存、最原始的科学技术，透过它们，可以窥见人类数个世纪前的历史。下环空间港承载着普理斯之环的货运和一半的客运量，是个经验丰富而爱热闹的老兵，而外层空间警署每半个月的轮班日更为她的热闹添上几分，躁动的心如同一把火，将整个下环港的熙攘推向高潮。

柯林斯刚刚交接回来，桌上的文件比起前几天发给彼得的照片减少了许多。他将手中的文件放进柜子里，墙上的钟跳过整点，叮咚响着。离穿梭机出发还有一个半小时，他有充足的时间好好收拾一下自己——今晚他就要去月光石过生日了！自从认识彼得·道森以来，他还从没有在他家的酒吧过过生日。或者说，在前二十年孤单的人生中，除了早逝的母亲、法瑞尔和他的母亲邦妮，柯林斯就再没有收到过其他人的生日祝福。但他不觉得难过，在遇到彼得以前，法瑞尔和邦妮是他唯一的温暖，他的童年还能有美好的回忆，全都仰赖于他们的信任与支持，如果有机会，他会毫不犹豫地用生命去回报他们。但现在不是想这些的时候，他有整整半年没见到彼得，给他留下个好印象才是眼下最要紧的事。

他回到房间，原以为法瑞尔会在里面收拾行李——他总是喜欢在出发前给邦妮捎些小礼物，但他不在。柯林斯快速地去浴室洗完澡，打开衣柜，接着沉重地叹了口气。他只有几身日常穿的衬衫毛衣之类，怎么能这样去月光石过生日呢？彼得会笑话他的。他左思右想，拿不定主意，索性把另一侧法瑞尔的衣柜打开，端详起他堆在一起的卫衣与套头衫。

“嘿，杰克。”法瑞尔这时打开门进来，手中拿着刚刚挂掉的电话，“我马上就收拾，你快去准备今晚的生日派对。”

“不……沃尔，救命。”柯林斯转过头，面向他：“我不知道穿什么。”

“天哪。以前怎么不见你纠结？穿身漂亮的衣服就行了，上周聚餐那件就挺好。”

“那不会太休闲了吗？”

“那你站在我衣柜面前干什么？”法瑞尔几乎笑出声来，“你嫌自己的衣服休闲，却想在我这里找件拿得出手的？”

“也许吧，”柯林斯摸着自己的颈窝，“犹豫不决的时候就要多看看。”

“听着，你只是被冲昏了头。你需要做的是从衣柜里找出一身笔挺的好衣服，如果你真的这么重视这次派对，那就把最正式的拿出来——说不定连我都没怎么见过的那种，而不是突然回头来指望那些你‘穿吐了的衣服’，好吗？”

柯林斯被他说服了，若有所思地回到自己的衣柜前开始挑挑拣拣。法瑞尔一心收拾行李，没去注意柯林斯的动作，直到柯林斯的声音将他从行李箱边拉开，他抬起头，下巴差一点掉到地上——柯林斯整整齐齐地穿着他们的常礼服——没戴帽子，谢天谢地柯林斯没有傻到把帽子也戴上！

“杰克，告诉我你不是认真的。”

“为什么？它是身笔挺而正式的好衣服，又不像我们的礼服那么过头，让人觉得我是个出席自己八十寿宴的老头子。”

法瑞尔有些哭笑不得，却想不出反驳他的理由，何况柯林斯穿常礼服的模样的确吸引过不少人的目光；既然他乐意在穿梭机上被好事的家伙们盘问，那就由他去吧！法瑞尔摇了摇头，说：“好吧，小绅士。但我先声明，我不会陪你穿这身衣服去月光石。你也最好把外套先放在袋子里，我们的同事可个个都是八卦好手。”

他说得没错，柯林斯虽然只穿着衬衫和长裤上了穿梭机，在一群脱下制服的警察中却实在是太显眼了，“好事的家伙们”直问他是不是要去赴哪个艾米或是杰克（“对不起，你就是杰克！或许是哪个威廉？”“为什么不能也是杰克呢？这艘船上就有三个杰克。”）的晚餐，柯林斯倒不羞赧，老实说自己要去朋友家过生日。同事见他无料可爆，相继祝贺之后便散去了，柯林斯得意地顶了一下法瑞尔的肩膀，朝他眨眨眼。

“你看，我能解决这些事。”

法瑞尔摇摇头，注意力重新回到手机上，瞧他那入神的样子，那弯弯的眼角，柯林斯猜他准是在和欧什兰长官聊天。老天，穿梭机才出发不到十五分钟！这世界有时候就是这么不公平，你得饱受一个季度、甚至半年煎熬，他却只需要与男朋友分开半个月——小别胜新婚嘛！当然，彼得不是他的男朋友，现在还不是，也许之后呢？柯林斯想起这事时总有些兴奋，却也忐忑。他喜欢彼得，毋庸置疑，出于自身原因，他却不确定是不是该将自己的心意流露出去。他从什么时候起变得这样犹豫？他做事从容不迫，但决不优柔寡断，软弱的人扣不动扳机；谁知表白竟比开枪更需要勇气，成功的喜悦与失败的痛苦竟能同时裹挟一个人的心。有时候他真羡慕法瑞尔，毕竟不是每一个上环省人都能获得被调到下环省工作的殊荣，何况欧什兰长官曾经是普理斯之环的银翼杀手中最出色的调查员，没人知道他犯了什么事才被发配到这里来。现在他只是外层空间警察中普通的一员，权限不比福蒂斯小队的凯恩队长高多少。柯林斯叹了口气，这也是世上不公平的一种，不过他很荣幸能够与欧什兰在工作之外成为朋友。难道一定要用一件不幸去成就另一件幸吗？

法瑞尔在聊天的间隙抽空看了柯林斯一眼，见他锁着眉头，便笑着揽过他的肩膀，贴近他的耳侧说道：“好好，我不聊了。要我说，别想那么多，你看不出来彼得看你的眼神不一样吗？”

“……也许吧。”柯林斯左右看看，小声回答，“但我不确定他是不是能——我们从来没谈过这方面的事情。上次我想试试，但是他加班去了。”

“别害怕，遵从你的内心。当年你母亲对我母亲说出一切的时候可没有举办过什么仪式，她早就想告诉我们，时机一到，自然就会说出来。”

“那是我们运气足够好，你和邦妮没有因为这个把我们拒之门外，或者更可怕。”

“这次怎么就不会一样好呢？杰克，好运总是与善良的人相伴，你不仅有丽兹金羊毛一般的头发与湖水一般的眼睛，还有那颗坚韧善良的心。彼得也是个善良的人，他会理解你。”

“我……我不知道，我以为自己不会再被困扰了。某种程度上我们搬来下环不就是为了、你知道。”

“别难为自己，过去成就了现在的我们，而现在的我们要去好好过一次生日。这可是头一回有这么多朋友陪着你，暂且忘了阴霾吧。”

穿梭机泊入地面港口，时间已近傍晚，橘红色的晚霞掩映在林立的高楼之后。柯林斯跟在法瑞尔身后走下穿梭机，穿上外套，在玻璃幕墙前整理好领带与褶皱，接着用力把脑子里的顾虑与担忧全部甩出去，换上一副轻松的笑容——法瑞尔说得对，今天应该享受快乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法里鹅x抖兵！！我终于写他俩了（泪目）擅自拉郎汤老师和莲老师，呜呜呜（泪目x2）  
> 小言，永远的神。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎大家先欣赏一下这个mad，俺缺粮的时候就会来嗑这个555555  
> 也是因为它，罗蒙湖才成为这个au里最重要的意象之一。  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av17459609

彼得和乔治站在广场另一头等他们，柯林斯走出港口的第一眼就看见了。两个男孩一个穿着暗红色翻领毛衣，另一个穿着衬衫与条纹背心。套头衫休闲裤加身的法瑞尔打量着柯林斯工整的领带结和忽然变得不自在的眼神，幸灾乐祸地笑起来，被狠狠瞪了一眼。 

“干嘛？又不是我逼你穿成这样的。”

“你别说了，我开始后悔了。”

柯林斯撞上乔治的目光，故作镇定地朝他挥挥手，乔治抓起彼得的手臂高举回应。

“他俩正看着呢！”

“你紧张什么？不过是比平常正式一点。”法瑞尔话里的戏谑丝毫不减，拽着柯林斯走得更快，“别磨蹭，靓仔，我迫不及待想听他们夸你了。”

柯林斯在法瑞尔的行李箱轮子间踉跄了几下，找回自己的步伐，看向彼得。男孩另一只手揣在裤兜里，埋头踢着脚下的石子，他脸颊的棱角更加分明，看上去比半年前瘦了一点，也更高一些，深灰色长裤的裤脚堪堪垂在脚踝上方。柯林斯的内心忽然躁动起来，万向轮在地面滚动的声音直往心头上碾，他想再走快一点，干脆直接跑起来！行李箱再轻在此时也变得碍事，他这次怎么偏偏要拖着箱子回来呢？

港口广场实际上没有那么大，更不需要跑，不过这些提醒对于一个迫切的人来说几乎无济于事。法瑞尔最后反倒变成被拽着走的那个，咯咯的笑声环绕在柯林斯的耳边。柯林斯捏住手里那团肉包骨头，不顾法瑞尔挣扎，越捏越紧，直到身后传来吃痛的叫唤才坏笑着松开。法瑞尔甩着发红的手，用力推了一下柯林斯的后背，他转过头回击，两个人推推搡搡，差点撞到彼得和乔治身上。

“先生们、先生们，走路小心些！”

“噢！对不起。”柯林斯扶着法瑞尔站直，空出来的左手藏在身后，扯着被弄乱的衣摆，“彼得，乔治。好久不见。”

“好久不见。”彼得冲他点点头，“法瑞尔先生，你还好吗？”

“我没事，杰克走得太快，开着飞船都追不上他。”

“柯林斯先生，这身衣服帅极了！这就是你们的制服吗？我还是第一次见到你穿。”乔治兴奋地问。

“是的，谢谢！我还恐怕穿得太正式呢。”

“怎么会？今天谁都不能对寿星提要求。它真漂亮，‘宪法级一号’的制服看上去一点也不宪法级。”

“对了，我还没当面恭喜你。彼得都告诉我了，从一千六百多人中选拔三百个！乔治，你绝对是下环省最优秀的机械师！”

乔治腼腆地摸摸自己的头发，低下头笑了：“只是运气好，考试内容都是我擅长的。”

“你不能把功劳都算在运气头上，”法瑞尔在一旁说：“这可是我们的第一艘宪法级，光靠运气才进不去。”

“看，我就说你不能太自谦。”彼得走到乔治身侧，拍拍他的肩膀，伸手提起法瑞尔放在行李箱上的提包，走向停在路边的车子，打开后备箱放进去。柯林斯跟在后面，抢在彼得之前提起箱子放好。法瑞尔推说自己还有些事要办，暂且与一行人分别。汽车发动，行驶在沿港公路上——下环省高楼林立，这是为数不多视野开阔的地段。阳光透过金橙相间的云朵，将大片浓烈的赤霞涂抹在海平面，普理斯星的两颗卫星从东方缓慢升起，冷静的蓝色点缀在天际一角。车里很安静，异乎往常，只偶尔有乔治操纵汽车的声音，柯林斯看向坐在副驾驶的彼得，男孩闭着眼睛，睡着了，便庆幸自己不用开口。刚才的冲动只教他看他，还没来得及在脑海里形成完整的句子，克制在这时候是种挑战。几绺头发放松地垂在男孩的额前，被霞光照成介于金色与橙色之间的漂亮色彩，柯林斯入神地看了一会。噢！天哪——事情怎么会变成这样呢？他移开目光，企图给自己找点事做，几番尝试以后干脆放弃了。这么久没见面，看一看怎么了，反正彼得在睡觉，又看不见！

他便一路放任自己的视线，直到他们到达月光石。乔治喊了好几声才把彼得叫醒——他前一晚值夜班，下班后整个白天都没沾过枕头，忙着准备晚上的派对。柯林斯有些不好意思，但乔治很快把他拉到一边，叮嘱他千万别在彼得面前表现出来。绚烂的夜晚还没有完全降临，酒吧里只有几桌客人，没有彩带，没有气球，也没有五光十色的投影，甚至看不出什么生日派对的迹象，只有吧台右侧桌子上插着的一大瓶绣球花看上去有些独特——柯林斯不喜欢大张旗鼓，两个男孩绞尽脑汁想了好几天才想出这个点子。汤米和道森先生端来蛋糕、拿来蜡烛和餐具，亚历克斯同乐队成员们在舞台上唱起第一首歌。气氛在明快的音乐中逐渐变得热烈，夜晚揭开面纱，将笑靥送入甘醇的美酿。几首歌过后，月光石中仍旧不见法瑞尔的身影，柯林斯左顾右盼，正打算掏出手机，只觉得肩膀一沉，他回过头，法瑞尔轻轻喘着气，把一个盒子拍在他手上。

“派对还没开始吧。” 

“我还以为你不来了。”

“我什么时候缺席过你的生日？”法瑞尔把柯林斯拉到酒吧后门，推开一条门缝，神秘地侧过身，“看看是谁来了。”

柯林斯好奇地探出头，待看清昏暗路灯下站着的人后，他惊喜地握住他的手，激动地说：“欧什兰！天哪——”

“生日快乐，杰克。”

“谢谢！我没想到……你这周不是还在港口吗？”

“沃伦说机会难得，我可以下来让派对更热闹点。”

“当然，当然可以！原来如此，难怪今天下午沃尔的手机就像在他手心生根了。”柯林斯显然还没回过神来，彼得不知什么时候注意到他们，过来招呼欧什兰落座，等他们走远，法瑞尔按住柯林斯的肩膀，用眼神示意。

柯林斯低声抗议：“不是现在。”

“不是现在？那等一会？”

“不……还不到时候。”

“老天。”法瑞尔扶着柯林斯的头，左右旋转，仔仔细细地端详，“你是谁？快把杰克还给我，他做事一向果断，才不像这样畏首畏尾。”

柯林斯被逗得发笑，拽着法瑞尔回到桌边。亚历克斯见人都到齐了，抽空溜下来与他们一起切蛋糕，然后带着嘴角没擦干净的奶油跑回后台。音乐逐渐停止，霸占着地面的乐器和各种支架退到阴影里，亚历克斯抱着吉他，出现在舞台上。灯光逐渐变暗，留下一束，像月光温柔地流淌在他身周。他搬了一把椅子到舞台中央，手中还拿着扩音器——所有人都看着亚历克斯，想弄清楚这个活蹦乱跳的小主唱怎么忽然想起扯掉绕在他脚边的电线，回到这种经典的演奏去。

“虽然我不常这么干，不过今天嘛，”亚历克斯坐在椅子上，看了一眼角落的朋友们，又将视线投向全场，“是我的朋友，杰克·柯林斯的生日。给他准备了一个礼物，希望他能喜欢。”

他拨动琴弦。

旋律刚从琴弦上跳下来，就牢牢地抓住了柯林斯的耳朵，像没有经过任何介质，直冲进他的大脑一样。他的心脏扑通跳动，双手紧紧攥在一起，那不是紧张，而是一种难以名状的激动与怀恋，使他欢欣，也使他忧郁。他随着亚历克斯轻声吟唱，这曲调是一扇照进过去的、大敞的窗，他站在窗前，看向他的坡岸与阳光、花朵与泥土、草虫与海鸥，他的父亲与母亲，故乡与坟墓。他的眼像一堵潮湿的墙，拭去一层水渍，还有千百层等着渗出来——他们不会再在那湖畔相见了！此岸与彼岸有时隔着五条河，有时却只隔着一扇窗，他父母的前路是芬芳的泥土，而他面前横贯着崎岖绵延的山坡，仿佛永远看不到尽头，仿佛随时会断在拐角。

“……但我和我的挚爱将永不再，在那美丽的罗蒙湖畔相见。”

四周的欢呼将柯林斯从罗蒙湖拉回月光石，掌声如同拍打地面的淋漓的雨点，亚历克斯在雨中弯下腰，举起放在椅腿旁的酒杯。

“敬柯林斯先生。”

“敬柯林斯先生！”酒客们一同应道。

“敬永远年轻的生命。”

亚历克斯微笑，将杯子轻轻向他倾斜。

“敬永远年轻的生命。”

柯林斯越过众人与他碰杯，喃喃自语，对亚历克斯，也对他自己。


	7. Chapter 7

法瑞尔的休假一直与欧什兰错开，这是他们第一次一起在地面度过假期，因此他一早起床就提上行李，给母亲一个重重的亲吻、向柯林斯道祝福，住到欧什兰的公寓去了。这出乎邦妮·法瑞尔的预料，她知道他是个热情的孩子，却很少见他如此迫不及待。柯林斯把早饭从厨房里端出来，听见邦妮在客厅沙发上一边钩蕾丝一边自言自语，摇了摇头，招呼她到餐桌上吃饭。

“……你知道，他从小就跟我说什么，‘你谈了恋爱就知道时间不够用了！’”

“他至少得吃过早饭再出门，顺便给蒂尔南带一份去。何况今天才是你的生日呢。”

“反正晚上要一起吃饭嘛。他俩虽然总见面，但都是工作场合，晚上还不能擅自出去。”柯林斯划拉着盘子里的坚果炒蛋，忽然想起什么，盯着天花板思考了一下：“不过他前几天问我附近有没有好吃的早午餐店来着，我推荐他去里程碑广场旁边的一家，也许他在路上了。”

“我们的杰克也有喜欢去的地方了？真是件好事。”

“我其实没那么熟悉这些，你知道我很少闲逛。是乔治他们带我去的。”

“是乔治，还是他们？”邦妮推了推滑下鼻梁的眼镜，眼里闪着狡黠的光。柯林斯没有听懂她的意思，她解释道：“你总说跟乔治出去玩，但有时候只有那个金发的男孩子，如果我没记错，是那家酒吧老板的儿子？”

“邦妮——我和他不是……哦。天哪。”柯林斯忽然意识到邦妮从没有问过他们的关系，惊愕地看着她，又迅速难为情地低下头去。邦妮先是抿嘴偷笑，在看到柯林斯埋着头，耳尖开始发红时，终于笑出声来。

“你再笑我不洗盘子啦！”邦妮快活的笑声感染了柯林斯，他也自嘲地笑起来，双手撑在桌上，捂着发烫的脸：“沃尔真不愧是你的儿子，所有人都说他是套话的好手。我还逼他保证绝对不告诉你呢。”

邦妮止住笑，欣慰而感怀地看着他：“丽兹知道了一定很开心，她最放不下你。那时她总对我说，希望有一天你也能像沃尔一样，快快乐乐地，在学校里，被人喜欢，或者勇敢地去喜欢别人，被拒绝也能很快一笑而过……我不是在替沃尔炫耀，你明白我的意思。”

“我明白。你不用担心。我想我已经做到一大半了，除了我还没告诉他，也就不知道会不会被拒绝。虽然——我的意思是——”他又有些害羞了：“——啊——就算这次回来他对我有点冷淡，但我觉得应该不会。”

“你很珍惜他。”

“谢谢。我，我想，是的。我可能不像沃尔那样心态好。”

“杰克，也许这样会显得我管得太宽，你选择考警校的时候，出乎所有人的意料，毕业以后没有继续精进，直接去下环港工作，大家都觉得太仓促，那时他们都觉得你绝对是一块精进的好料子。你做决定时总显得有些横冲直撞，但我从你的脸上只见到愉快与满足，你不是真的武断，我猜，只是有些我们都不懂的想法。”

柯林斯没有说话，视线撇向别处，专注地勾勒着木纹地砖的纹理。

“你不告诉他，也是因为这个？”

“邦妮，如果我有些事不想说出来，你会怪我吗？”

“当然不，杰克。你不再是从前那个孤独的孩子了。但如果你遇到想不通的事，我随时在这里。”

“谢谢。”

之后，同假期里每个普通的早晨一样，柯林斯收拾杯碟，洗碗，擦干净灶台与餐桌，从洗衣机旁抱起叠得整整齐齐的衣服回到卧室，放进衣柜里。邦妮把他的房间打扫得一尘不染，虽然他的确没有太多东西，很容易就能整理干净。对于他这个年纪的青年来说，一个举目望去只有一张床、一套桌椅、一个立柜和一组衣柜的房间称得上过于单调，但一台唱机又让这个房间显得比他在港口的宿舍更有生活气息。他永远不需要用临时抱佛脚的大扫除来应对检查。窗边立着一架大提琴，通常都收在衣柜里，只有特定的时候才拿出来，一个是他的生日，另一个是他母亲的忌日。阳光洒在暖棕色的琴身上，柯林斯想起他母亲拉琴时的样子。那时他们还住在地球，苏格兰高地北边一个人烟稀少的小城，整栋房子只租住着他们四人。他们越过屋后的山坡，面朝阳光，母亲奏起那支曲子时眼中含着泪水，他知道那是为他父亲而流的。

他拉开立柜第一层，拿出一盒松香和一张唱片。松香盒上嵌着一块白色装饰，光滑的漆面与盒子的材质格格不入，两块松香被柔软的丝绒包裹，都有不短的年头。柯林斯把唱片放进唱机，遥远的琴声穿过回忆与星系扑向他，他小心翼翼地拥抱着大提琴，像拥抱他的母亲，他向她倾诉一切，包括那个连邦妮都不知晓的秘密。

下午晚些时候，他接到法瑞尔的电话，另一头是欧什兰。对方告诉他外层空间警察一年一度的体检报告出来了，他的某些指标不太正常，需要在地面重新检测，具体时间要等到所有异常报告统计出来，应该是在假期结束后几天。柯林斯喜出望外，立刻把这件事告诉彼得，男孩便邀请他一起送乔治去星舰指挥部进修。

“——如果那时候你在地面的话，可以吗？不然以后就很难见他一面了。”

“当然。”他答应得毫不犹豫。

彼得在屏幕那端愉快地点点头，挂掉电话。柯林斯猜测他前一天只是由于疲惫才不如以往热情，忐忑的心暂且安顿下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我错了，我不水了，我马上，孩子没搞过这么长，给个机会，呜呜。

**Author's Note:**

> 人菜瘾大就是我(=′ー`)  
> 不知道什么时候继续(・-・*)


End file.
